Star Crossed Lovers
by KiyannaMorshadow
Summary: This is the story of two Queens that despite everything; their Love kept them together. But of course, circumstances and emotions had to bring reality crashing back down.


Bombalurina was restless. Ever since Demeter had walked away the red Queen could not focus on anything. She had tried to go back to her old techniques of flirting around but she just couldn't get Dem out of her mind. Not even dating Plato could get her mind off of things for long. When they were together, she was fine. But once back in her den, where she was alone, the pain would come back and she curled up and fought the tears till the next morning. When ever she found her self alone and crying, she would think back on the past two years.

Lets go back to the beginning...

Bombi had met Demeter at her first Jellicle ball. She had walked into the Junkyard and had spotted three young Queens hanging out. She asked to join them and they said 'yes'. The four youngsters hung out all night and throughout the next year. The more that Bombalurina learned about Dem the closer the two became as friends. One day Demeter confessed that she liked Queens. This didn't bother Bombi, she was still in denial her self. The two hung out as friends for about two months and then, out of the blue it seemed, they both realized they liked each other. And they kissed. A week later, they started dating, but secretly.

The first year was great. During the day the two young Queens would find ways to wander past the others house. Bombi's owner found out that the two Queens were seeing each other. It didn't go over very well. She tried to keep them apart. The lovers would find new ways to see each other. Since Demeter's owners did not know, the two would hang out at Dem's house. Seeing each other in secret just made it more fun.

The second year, Demeter had to move to another town. It tore Bombalurina up when she found out. The young Queens stayed strong though. They found ways to visit each other and their love stayed strong for a while. And then disaster struck.

Bombalurina met a young Tom named Tugger. She had been drinking and she started flirting with him. She felt horrible. She told Demeter and expected the worst. It didn't happen. Demeter forgave her and the two stayed together. And then it got worst. Bombi actually fooled around with Tugger; three times. Each time she would confess to Demeter; and each time she would be forgiven and they'd move on.

It seemed nothing could tear these two loving Queens apart. No matter what happened; the fights, nonsupporting owners, Bombi's anger, not even the distance – the two Queens were willing to make things work.

Bombalurina went away to dance camp for a month. She wasn't able to see Dem but the two kept in touch. Bombalurina had met an older Tom cat named Augustus and his wife Jelloylorum the last few months she had been at home. The three became friends and would chat when they got the chance. About two months later, while the red queen was at camp, Demeter contacted Bombi to tell her that she was under a lot of stress and wanted to take a break from dating, but only until the two could be together for ever. The red queen could not believe it. She knew that it was just a break but she could not stand the thought of two years with out Dem in her life. For the week that they were broken up, Bombi kept in touch with Gus and Jelly and they kept her from loosing it. They helped her stay strong. Then one day, Bombalurina contacted Demeter, only so that she could hear her voice you understand, and Dem answered the phone. Bombi started crying and begged Dem to take her back. Demeter broke down as well and said she could not stand doing this to her and so she agreed to end the break and take her back. The red queen was ecstatic. If she could she would have wrapped Dem in a huge hug and kissed her face and lips. It seemed nothing could tear them apart. The two were able to visit at the end of the month and then Bombi had to return home. The day she left was Dem's birthday. The two queens spent the day cuddling. The red queen went home for a week before going to spend the summer with Gus and his wife Jelly in their home state. Now she was even further away from her love. But as usual the two stayed strong and were able to keep in touch. It had been months since they had fought. There had been a few disagreements, but nothing as bad as in the past. And then; just five days before they would have celebrated 22 months, disaster struck again. They had another fight. Insults were spoken and harsh words were exchanged. Bombi's anger exploded worse than ever. This time it was too much for Demeter; she was scared and she said "good-bye".

The red Queen was heart broken. Anger and depression raged inside her. She said stuff she didn't mean and she begged Dem to take her back. But it was too late. The gold and black Queen was gone.

The next four months were a roller coaster of emotions for the young Queen. Demeter had told her to move on and so she tried to. She met a young Tom named Plato. He was sweet and the two had some stuff in common. They talked for a few weeks. But she was still wrapped up about Dem. She could not stop thinking about her. Not even when Plato mated her; her heart could not take it and she cried. She felt like she was giving up on Demeter to fast.

Bombi and Plato dated for about a month. But she had no feelings for him and so she broke up with him. He got pissed and called her a slut. Well that just rubbed her wrong. She swore off Toms and decided to just wait till her one true Love found her again. No matter how long it took. She would wait.

And then one day while she was talking to Gus, he told her that Demeter had contacted him and said that if Bombi got help with her anger, there was a chance that Dem would take her back. It was just what she needed to hear. She agreed wholeheartedly. She would do anything to get her lover back. Well anything legal of course. Heck, even if it was illegal, she may be tempted, just as long as it would get Demeter back into her arms.

Everything seemed to be going good until one day when she was talking to Demeter, she snapped. Big time. It ruined everything. Demeter got pissed at her and it seemed the two would never get back together. Bombi felt like her world had collapsed.

She decided to take a three month break and not contact Dem at all. She figured it would help. Gus and Jelly swore to help in any way that they could.

To this day Bombalurina is hopeful that Demeter will at the least agree to stay in her life, and perhaps one day the two will get back together.

One day.


End file.
